Amigos ante todo
by Acero 12
Summary: Luego de ser secuestrada por error, D'Vorah está a punto de ser ejecutada por algo que no cometió. ¿Logrará Kotal Kahn salvar a su amiga? ¿O morirá en el intento?


**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Les traigo el cuarto de los cinco spin-offs que relata lo que ocurrió durante la última pelea entre Shao Kahn y Shinnok a los ocho finalistas.**

 **Viendo que por ahí les han gustado, les haré una pregunta: ¿Quieren algún spin-off sobre algún personaje? Si es así, ¿sobre quién o quiénes?**

 **El último de los spin-offs espero terminarlo en la brevedad. Mientras tanto, disfruten éste.**

 **¡Saludos!**

 **PD: El spin-off está narrado primero por Kotal y luego por D'Vorah (aviso por si no llegan a entender). Si tienen dudas, pregunten.**

* * *

 **¡Por mi amiga!**

Ahí estaba yo. Luego de que se llevarán a D'Vorah, Andrae, Dairou y yo no descansaríamos hasta salvarla. Una alianza es una alianza y se debe cumplir a toda costa.

Nos encontramos con Rain en la selva de Kuatan y decidió ayudarnos si le daba un ejército. Yo no tengo dramas, le puedo dar algunos esclavos edenianos y unos guerreros de clase baja. Escoria como Rain no merece mas que eso.

Seguimos caminando los cuatro, hasta llegar a un pueblo de Outworld, donde vi a mi amiga, que estaba a punto de ser ejecutada.

No importaba cuanto tardase, sacaré a D'Vorah de donde está injustamente.

Mientras estábamos mirando a Kotal Kahn junto a su equipo de guerreros, sentí que un dedo tocaba mi hombro derecho. Al darme vuelta, vi a dos personas cargando a una tercera inconsciente. A pesar de asustarme un poco, mi terror se convirtió en dudas, porque reconocí a las tres personas.

Andrae se levantó a saludarlos y preguntarles que hacían allí; uno - o mejor dicho, una de ellos - respondió que Blaze sintió un grave peligro con los finalistas del torneo.

—Entonces vinieron a ayudar - dije.

—Algo así - respondió Li Mei.

—Yo vine a ayudar a los finalistas, y como ustedes cuatro lo son, tengo que ayudarlos - contestó Blaze por su parte.

Andrae les agradeció la ayuda que podrían brindar. Luego preguntó por sus amigos, a lo que contestaron algo que alarmó a casi todos.

—Magnus y Liu Kang están en la Tierra, mientras que Johnny Cage se encuentra en el Infierno - contó la muchacha —. Desconocemos si están bien o en peligro — explicó, mostrando lamento en sus palabras.

—Tranquila, ya los encontraremos — comentó Andrae —. Ahora, lo importante es salvar a D'Vorah.

—Ejecutarán a mi amiga porque la confundieron con la D'Vorah de éste mundo. Es la que tiene Blaze encima. ¿Cómo la...?

—Se cruzó en nuestro camino y le ganó Li Mei. Entreguemosla antes de que ejecuten a la D'Vorah de nuestro mundo injustamente — propuso.

Al ponernos de acuerdo, vimos que Kotal pronunció la ejecución a mi amiga. Cuando iba a intervenir, vi que un bumerán se clavó en la frente de Kotal, luego vi como Andrae tomaba a ése Kotal de los hombros y arrojaba al suelo, para darle un rodillazo en el tórax mientras quedó suspendido en el aire. El bumerán fue hacia mi rival, quien lo guardó y utilizó una potente correntada para mandarlos a volar. No podía creerlo, pero Andrae sólo liberó a mi mejor amiga.

—¿Estás bien, D'Vorah? —le escuché preguntar, en tanto la liberaba.

—Sí... yo, gracias, Savage.

—No hay problema — respondió —. Llámame Andrae, si lo deseas.

—¿Andrae? — preguntó sarcásticamente alguien detrás de ellos —, nombres ridículos sí los hay.

Vi a Erron Black apuntándoles a ambos con sus pistolas; sin embargo, no me percaté que Dairou apareció detrás de éste y le rompió el cuello, cayendo muerto al instante.

—¿Era necesario qué lo matarás? — preguntó el samurái.

—Debía protegerte a ti y a tu novia, Andrae.

Bueno, eso me pareció extraño, no sólo por Dairou, sino porque Andrae se sonrojó y D'Vorah se puso roja como un tomate.

Blaze, Li Mei y yo nos encargamos de Ermac, Ferra/Torr y los guerreros menores. Admito que tener a Blaze facilitó mucho las cosas, ya que venció a Ferra/Torr y Ermac propinándoles un fuerte golpe a cada uno en el cuello.

Terminado el mini combate, Andrae le preguntó a Blaze si Magnus, Liu Kang y Johnny Cage estaban juntos en óptimas condiciones, cosa que Blaze negó en parte.

—Veo que Magnus se encuentra en compañía de una chica y tiene buen estado; Liu Kang está sólo, pero sigue a Magnus de cerca, aunque también veo a siete presencias conocidas de nuestro mundo en la Tierra. Johnny Cage está en el Infierno...

Vi que Dairou y Andrae cambiaron sus expresiones faciales de tranquilidad a preocupación. Ambos propusieron irse a buscarlos sólos; Blaze aceptó y les abrió un portal al Infierno, donde podrían encontrar a Johnny Cage. Apenas se fueron, Blaze nos dijo de irnos a nuestro mundo, mientras él y Li Mei decidían que hacer con los otros guerreros que yacían inconscientes. Accedí y pedí que le avisen a Andrae que lo esperaré en Outword.

Rain se despidió de su otro yo y marchó conmigo y D'Vorah a Tierra 2, mientras Andrae y Dairou se quedaron en Tierra 10 a buscar a sus amigos.

* * *

Volví a Outworld luego de una aventura extraña, donde me convertí en una damisela en apuros, algo que detestaba ser, de hecho.

Kotal nos propuso descansar a mí y a Rain, cosa que ambos accedimos a hacer. Logré ver una pizca de amor y bondad en Rain en Tierra 10, algo que no pensé que su alma poseía. Decidí bañarme e ir a mi habitación a dormir un poco, ya que todo esto me parecía muy extraño, así que mejor lo pensaría estando más descansada.

Mientras dormía, soñé algo muy extraño.

Yo sólo era una especie de espectadora, donde vi a la D'Vorah que llevaban Blaze y Li Mei ser derrotada por un sólo golpe de Li Mei; luego vi que la llevaron con Koa'tal, Dairou, Andrae y Rain. Ella despertó y habló con el Rain liberado sobre lo que había ocurrido; ella le dio el amuleto de los elementos y él se la llevó consigo, mientras nuestro Rain era un espectador de la escena. Al rato de entrar al Netherrealm, Andrae y Dairou ayudaron a Magnus, quien estaba teniendo serios problemas con el emperador del Infierno, que era...

—¡¿LIU KANG?! - grité, dándome cuenta que estaba despierta.

Mi grito atrajo a Koa'tal, quien entró a mi habitación rápidamente, preguntándome si algo había ocurrido, le dije que no y que se siente, así le contaba todo.

Luego de contarle todo, él me dijo que había soñado algo también curioso.

—Después de volver, vi que Magnus tomó a una inconsciente Jade y se la llevó para atenderla; unos momentos luego, él estaba luchando contra el Sub-Zero de ése mundo. Pasado un tiempo, Liu Kang estaba hablando con una contraparte más anciana de sí mismo y al otro se encontró a cuatro muchachos que desconocía, pero bueno, no entendía nada. Al final, Liu Kang, Dairou, Johnny Cage, Andrae y Magnus decidieron luchar contra un Liu Kang...

—¿Qué era el emperador del Netherrealm?

—Sí, ¿cómo lo sabes?

—Tuve un sueño parecido, pero donde vi otras cosas. Koa'tal, ¿crees qué sean señales?

—Lo desconozco, pero sí estoy seguro de algo: en la Tierra han pasado unos tres o cuatro meses, mientras que aquí sólo tres o cuatro días; es evidente que en la Tierra el tiempo pasa mucho más rápido.

—¿Por qué me dices esto, Koa'tal?

—D'Vorah, yo sé que te gusta Andrae.

—¡A mí no me gusta Andrae! Sólo es alguien a quien le debo un favor.

—No tienes posibilidades con él, amiga. Te lo digo porque vi que el humano tenía "algo" con la diosa Amaterasu. Y ni hablar de que le gusta a la hija de Shinnok y a Briana.

—¡A esas les gano con los ojos cerrados! — le dije, enojada por sentirme subestimada.

—Sí, pero Amaterasu te mataría. Mira, papá me contó algunas cosas no muy alentadoras sobre Amaterasu. Y considerando que Shinnok se pondría serio... eso siempre y cuando no lo mate mi padre.

Decidí cortar la conversación, ya que me ponía nervioso mi amigo cuando decía todas esas cosas de que me gusta Andrae y eso. ¡Maldición, es un humano! ¡La mayoría de la carne qué se come es humana o edeniana! ¿Cómo podría enamorarme de un humano? Es tonto.

No tenía importancia. Me acosté de nuevo y traté de conciliar el sueño, esperando poder dormir tranquila ésta vez.

Sólo espero que los muchachos se encuentren sanos y salvos.

 **Fin.**


End file.
